Gomennasai, But I Love You
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Sekuel dari FF Aishiteru, munculnya orang ketiga membuat hubungan Amy dan Sonic berantakan. Wanna read it, RnR please...


**=Konnichiwaa! Kali ini gua bakal bikin FF sekuel dari FF sebelumnya, Aishiteru. (Belom baca? BURUAN BACA! *flame background*) Jadi ceritanya ada adek kelas gua waktu esde yang baca FF itu dan dia request dibikinin sekuelnya sama gua dan jadilah ini! *sfx. prok prok prok* **

**Warning : nyasar ke arah angst, cerita amburadul plus kagak jelas, POV random, lumayan OOC, AU, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokohnya berasal dari SEGA dan Sonic Team..**

**Ini FF punya gua, so... check it out!=**

* * *

><p><strong>=Amy POV=<strong>

"Amy, bangun... Udah jam 5 lewat..."

Aku segera membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkanku. Ternyata yang membangunkanku adalah Sonic yang kini sedang memegang daun jendelaku.

"Mau berhibernasi nih ceritanya?" godanya sambil membuka jendela kamarku. Angin pagi yang dingin langsung bertiup di kamarku dan itu membuatku kedinginan karena ditambah dengan suhu dingin dari AC.

"Tu-tu-tutup jendelanya... Dingin tauk!" kataku sambil menyelimuti diriku dengan selimutku dan meringkuk di tempat tidurku.

"Eh maaf-maaf!" kata Sonic sambil menutup jendelanya. "Eh, buruan sarapan.. Ada sup krim tuh..."

Hening, karena aku melanjutkan tidurku. Dan...

"Eeeeh, malah tidur lagi nih anak..." gerutu Sonic sambil menghampiri tempat tidurku lalu segera menggelitik pinggangku. Spontan, aku langsung ketawa kegelian dan langsung terjatuh dari tempat tidurku dan... menimpanya.

Hening...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kami pun tertawa bersama. Aku segera bangun dan segera membereskan tempat tidurku dibantu olehnya.

"Dingin banget..." komentar Sonic sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. Ketika itu kami sedang sarapan.

"Lagian buka jendela segala!" seruku.

"Kukira suhunya nggak dingin, jadi kubuka aja..." katanya dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Dimana-mana musim dingin tuh dingin!" seruku sambil memukul lengannya.

"Eh nyadar nggak kalau kita..."

"Iya, nyadar kenapa?"

"Kita nggak pake jaket..."

"Yeeeee, kukira tentang hubungan kita! Gimana sih!"

"Oh ya, udah jalan 5 bulan hubungan kita. Bentar lagi kita 6 bulan." kata Sonic mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, waktu serasa berjalan cepat ya... Tau-tau udah 5 bulan kita berpacaran.." timpalku.

"Amy..."

"Iya?"

"Kita ngedate yuk..."

Date? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ngajak date? Mungkin karena kesibukannya dan dia jarang bertemu denganku, kecuali di rumah... Meskipun kami telah berpacaran tetapi dia masih cuek denganku.

"Ya, kita ngedate ya.."

"Kita ngedate dimana?"

"Ntar aku yang anterin! Tenang aja, tempatnya cozy kok..."

"Hmmmm, baiklah!"

* * *

><p><strong>=Sonic POV=<strong>

Hari ini kami masuk sekolah. Untung kami memakai jaket jadi kami tidak merasa kedinginan. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah aku iseng-iseng memegang tangannya dan sesaat kemudian...

"Iiiih, seenaknya aja ya pegangan tangan! Malu tauk!" seru Amy sambil memukul lenganku.

"Sa-sa-sakit..." kataku sambil mengusap lenganku yang habis dipukul Amy. Sakit juga rasanya dipukul olehnya, tetapi aku senang karena bisa memegang tangannya. Habis, tangannya lembut. Hihihihi...

"Eh Amy, nanti kita ketemuan di depan pintu gerbang sekolah ya!" kataku.

"Pastinya, kamu juga jangan lupa ya!" kata Amy dan tau-tau langsung mencium pipiku sampai-sampai aku memegang pipiku dan dia langsung masuk ke kelasnya. Sepertinya ini hadiah dari Amy karena telah berani memegang tangannya...

"Heeei, bengong aja..." tau-tau Tails dan Knuckles menghampiriku. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh, tadi kenapa?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Tadi bengong aja..." jawab Knuckles.

"Ooooh..." kataku.

"Masa bisa mendadak amnesia sih?" tanya Tails heran. Spontan aku langsung menyentuh pipiku yang barusan dicium oleh Amy. Masih terasa...

"Tadi abis dicium sama Amy yaaaa?" tanya Knuckles.

"Sialan..." gerutuku. "Knuckles tauan aja!"

"Heheheh, eh entar kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Tails.

"Jalan-jalan? Jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Ke... taman bermain mungkin..." jawab Knuckles.

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Aku teringat, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Amy untuk ngedate dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya...

"Maap, aku nggak bisa... Mungkin besok baru bisa.."

"Oh ya, hari ini kau ada date ya?" goda Tails. Aku langsung manyun, kesel gara-gara ketauan.

"Ya udah, kapan-kapan aja ya... Jangan lupa bawa pacarmu itu, Sonic!" goda Tails lalu segera masuk ke kelasnya. Aku mendengus kesal. Enak aja meledekku seperti itu, padahal kan...

"Hei, kalau bengong jangan di depan pintu dong! Halangin orang jalan tau!"

Aku menghelakan napas. Shadow, sainganku di tim basket sekolahku. Emang sih dia kasar tapi kata cewek-cewek dia baik. Dan menurut gosip, dia sedang menyukai seseorang tetapi orang itu telah mempunyai pacar. Ah sudahlah, nggak usah mengurusi orang lain dan aku langsung masuk ke kelas...

* * *

><p><strong>=Amy POV=<strong>

"Amy!"

Aku menengok ke arah datangnya suara itu, ternyata Sonic yang berlari-lari menghampiriku.

"Aku udah lama menunggumu tau nggak! Kemana aja sih?" gerutuku kesal.

"Maap, tadi abis piket..." jawabnya sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Ayo, langsung berangkat!"

"Baiklah!" seruku sambil berjalan. Aku sempat menengok ke arah belakang dan melihat Shadow yang sedang melihatku berdua dengan Sonic. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku kepada Sonic yang sedang berjalan di samping kiriku. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai Shadow, tapi aku tutupi itu karena dia tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar.

"Amy, nggak apa-apa nih pulangnya malam?" tau-tau Sonic bertanya kepadaku.

"Emang kita ngedate ke mana sampai pulangnya malam?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sini deh..." kata Sonic sambil menarik tanganku lalu berlari menelusuri jalan. Ternyata, dia membawaku ke lapangan rumput, terdapat pohon-pohon besar di sekelilingnya. Setelah sampai, dia langsung rebahan sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya, sedangkan aku duduk dengan memegangi kakiku yang ditekuk.

"Di... sini?" tanyaku. Sonic langsung menengok ke arahku lalu mengangguk.

"Tunggu sampai jam 7 malam..." lanjutnya. Jam 7 malam? Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, jam 6 sore. Baguslah, timing yang tepat karena harus menunggu 1 jam lagi.

"Sambil nungguin jam 7 malam, kita liat sunset dulu..." kataku.

"Boleh juga."

Kami menikmati sunset yang indah. Sesekali kami bercanda sampai kami tidak menyadari kalau sekarang udah jam 7 malam.

"Lho, udah ada bintang-bintang ya?" tanyaku. Sonic langsung melihat ke arah langit yang kini penuh dengan bintang.

"Oh iya, sekarang kan udah jam 7 malam..."

Aku mengganti posisiku yang tadinya duduk kini tiduran seperti Sonic. Tau-tau dia menyentuh tanganku.

"Ada bintang jatuh, cepat buat permohonanmu!" bisiknya lembut. Kami langsung melihat ke arah langit untuk melihat bintang jatuh lalu memejamkan mata sambil berbisik.

"Bintangnya indah ya..." bisikku pelan.

"Iya." ujarnya pelan. "Oh ya, kalau misalnya kau kangen aku, liat aja bintang-bintang di langit..."

"Hah, kangen? Kapan?" tanyaku.

"Yah, kan nggak ada yang tau pasti kapan rasa kangen itu datang.. Kadang kalau aku kangen, aku sering liat bintang-bintang lho..." jawabnya.

"Terus dihitung bintangnya?" tanyaku lugu.

"Bintang mana bisa dihitung! Jangan sekali-kali menyamakan menghitung bintang dengan menghitung domba sebelum tidur!" jawabnya kesal.

"Iya deh... Kau sering kesini ya?" kataku sambil menengok ke arah Sonic.

"Iya, sering. Apalagi kalau lagi kangen..." jawabnya sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Bareng temen?"

"Nggak, aku selalu sendiri. Soalnya tempat ini merupakan tempat rahasia dan aku nggak pernah ngajak sembarang orang.."

Aku kembali melihat bintang di langit yang sepertinya semakin banyak. Dan aku tidak menyadari kalau tanganku dipegang Sonic. Dia menengok ke arahku, aku menengok ke arahnya, kemudian kami tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihat bintang bersamanya...

* * *

><p><strong>=Sonic POV=<strong>

"Huaaah, aku ngantuk..." kata Amy sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Saat itu kami baru pulang menuju rumah.

"Aku juga ngantuk. Emang cuma kamu aja yang ngantuk?" tanyaku.

"Jadi males jalan..." kata Amy. Spontan aku langsung mengedepankan tas ranselku di dadaku lalu segera berjongkok di depan Amy.

"Ngapain?" tanyanya heran.

"Gendong kamu, katanya males jalan..." jawabku spontan. Amy langsung bengong, tetapi kemudian dia langsung memeluk leherku. Aku langsung mengendongnya sampai rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membuka pintu.

"Akhirnya kita pulang juga. Amy, buruan turun... Berat nih.." kataku.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Amy, yang ada hanya suara dengkuran pelan. Sial, ternyata dia sudah tertidur pulas. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengendongnya sampai kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, aku langsung menaruh Amy di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. Aku menghelakan napas sambil melihat Amy, setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamarku.

Satu minggu kemudian...

Aku menghelakan napas sambil menyilangkan tanggal 13 dengan spidol merah. Sesaat kemudian aku tersenyum di depan kalender.

_Keren, sudah setengah tahun hubunganku dengannya..._ kataku dalam hati.

Ya, hari ini anniversary hubunganku dengan Amy. Aku menengok ke arah meja belajarku, ada sebuket mawar merah di atasnya. Itu kado anniversary untuknya, rencananya mau kuberikan saat pulang sekolah. Aku langsung memasukkan buket itu di sebuah tas kertas setelah itu aku langsung menenteng tasku dan tas kertas itu dan segera turun untuk sarapan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, sudah ada Amy yang sedang duduk di kursi makan. Aku langsung duduk di kursi makan dan aku menemukan sebuah kartu di atas meja. Aku langsung membaca isi kartu itu.

_Happy anniversary our relationship! Long last.._

Aku bengong sambil melihat Amy yang kini tersenyum kepadaku.

"Gimana, bagus tidak kartunya?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Keren ya, sudah 6 bulan..." katanya ceria.

"Iya... Jangan sampai hubungan kita putus, tanggung udah jauh..." timpalku. "Eh, kita nggak sarapan nih?"

"Oh iya!" kata Amy. Kami langsung sarapan dengan terburu-buru. Daripada telat...

"Happy annive ya kak Amy, kak Sonic!" seru Cream saat kami sampai di sekolah.

"Makasih! Eh kapan jadiannya nih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Jadian? Sama siapa?" tanya Cream terkejut.

"Itu, sama Tails. Kapan jadiannya?" kata Amy. Wajah Cream langsung merah merona.

"Eh, ada apa nih?" tahu-tahu Tails datang menghampiri kami.

"Waaah, panjang umur nih. Barusan juga diomongin!" kataku.

"Ngomongin apaan?" tanya Tails penasaran.

"Itu, kapan jadiannya?" jawab Amy.

"Huuu, mentang-mentang udah jalan 6 bulan berani nanya gituan ya!" seru Tails sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Udah doong, sakit tau!" seruku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang habis dijitak Tails.

Kami bercanda saat menuju kelas, sampai-sampai sikuku menabrak siku Shadow.

"Woi, kalo jalan yang bener dong!" seru Shadow kesal. Kalau sudah begini rasanya mau ngajak ribut... Kesal jadinya...

"Yang ada tuh kamu yang pake mata kalo jalan! Gimana sih.." kataku kesal sambil meninggalkan dia.

_Sabar, sabar..._ kataku dalam hati.

"Udah deh, nggak usah ladenin dia! Lagian sih kamu ladenin dia.." kata Amy.

"Kalo nggak digituin malah makin menjadi-jadi. Serasa ngajak ribut!" seruku kesal.

"Aku tahu kok perasaanmu... Dia emang kasar sih..." kata Amy sambil mengusap pundakku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak kesal lagi.

"Masa lagi annive malah marah-marah?"

"Ya udah, makasih ya!" kataku sambil merangkulnya dan mengusap kepalanya. "Aku jadi tenang... Eh aku udah sampai di kelas, aku masuk dulu ya!"

"Daaa, honey!" seru Amy sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Wuah, honey? Apa ini panggilan sayang Amy untukku? Udah ah, aku langsung masuk ke kelas. Malu jadinya gara-gara dipanggil "Honey" sama Amy...

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah...<p>

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Amy sambil memegang sebuket mawar yang kusiapkan tadi pagi. Aku berharap Amy masih ada di kelas, jadi aku bisa langsung kasih surprise untuknya. Sesampainya di kelasnya, aku langsung melongok untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Sepi, adanya cuma tas Amy saja.

_Mana dia?_

"Ooooh, dia pergi ke kebun belakang sekolah tuh!" jawab Rogue, salah satu teman sekelas Amy ketika aku bertanya.

"Makasih ya!" kataku. Aku langsung berlari menuju kebun belakang sekolah, sesampainya di sana, aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok. Aku iseng-iseng mengintip ke arah kebun, ternyata Amy bersama... Shadow. Ngapain mereka di sana?

"Amy..." kata Shadow pelan.

"Iya?" tanya Amy. Aku mulai deg-degan, takut sesuatu yang aku takutkan terjadi...

"Aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Amy.."

Aku langsung shock. Jadi selama ini, Shadow menyukai Amy, pacarku sendiri? Pantas banyak gosip yang bilang kalau gebetannya Shadow sudah punya pacar, ternyata yang dimaksud itu Amy?

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Shadow.." kata Amy.

Apa-apaan nih? Kenapa di saat annive dia malah mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap cowok lain? Aku semakin shock ketika Shadow mencium bibir Amy dengan mesranya. Beraninya dia mencium bibir pacarku, air mataku mulai menggenang, aku langsung pergi, tak kuhiraukan Tails dan Knuckles yang berteriak memanggilku, pokoknya aku harus cepat pulang dan ingin menangis sepuasnya...

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamar, lalu mengunci pintu kamarku dan segera menangis di meja belajarku. Sesaat kemudian aku langsung mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Sesekali aku menghapus air mataku yang mengalir di pipiku, setelah aku menulis, aku langsung menuju ke kamar Amy. Aku langsung menaruh buket mawar dan kertas yang kulipat itu di tempat tidurnya lalu aku kembali ke kamarku untuk... bergalau ria...

* * *

><p><strong>=Amy POV=<strong>

Saat aku masuk ke kamarku, aku menemukan sebuket mawar merah dan secarik kertas di tempat tidurku. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Ternyata isinya...

_Happy failed anniversary our relation(shit). Short last._

Apa-apaan nih? Kenapa Sonic mengirimi surat seperti ini kepadaku? Ada salah apa aku dengannya? Tiba-tiba aku berpikir, jangan-jangan dia melihatku sedang mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Shadow? Aku baru menyadari kalau hari ini anniversary hubunganku dengannya, dan aku telah membuat kesalahan terbesar. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarnya, ketika aku hendak membuka pintunya ternyata pintunya dikunci.

"Sonic, buka pintunya..." pintaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Cepaaaat, buka pintunya!" seruku menahan tangis sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu melihat kejadian barusan. Tapi serius, aku cuma suka sama Shadow, nggak kurang nggak lebih..." kataku. Masih hening.

"Aku..." bisikku lirih. "Masih mencintaimu, Sonic..."

Sesaat kemudian, aku menangis. Tetap tidak ada respon darinya, aku langsung meninggalkan kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamarku, aku langsung menangis sepuasnya. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau hubungan kami segera berakhir...

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian itu, aku dan Sonic saling berjauhan. Kini dia jarang berangkat bareng dan dia tidak pernah mengajakku pulang bareng. Kalau aku mengajaknya pulang bareng, dia malah bilang,<p>

"Kenapa nggak bareng sama Shadow? Rumahnya searah kan dengan rumah kita?"

Hanya itu, selain itu tidak ada. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bareng dengan Shadow. Tapi dia tetap cuek denganku. Aku mulai mengerti perasaannya, dia cemburu...

Suatu hari entah kenapa dia mengajakku ke tempat kami kencan dulu, di lapangan rumput itu. Sesampainya di sana, kami langsung berdiam diri. Tidak ada basa-basi diantara kami.

"Sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke sini untuk apa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Hening.

"Jawab, sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke sini untuk apa?" kataku sambil menggoyangkan badan Sonic.

Sonic langsung menghelakan napasnya. "Panjang ceritanya..."

Cuma itu? Padahal aku meminta jawaban yang lebih...

"Kau tahu tidak, sekarang kita berjauhan..." kataku, sebenarnya aku ingin menyindir hubungan kami yang masih mengambang.

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau mendekati cowok lain..." timpalnya kesal sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Aku terdiam, sepertinya kata-katanya menusuk perasaanku.

"Mungkin kita harus putus..." ujarku, sebenarnya bukan itu yang kumau tetapi ini demi kelanjutan hubungan kami yang tidak jelas nasibnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" seru Sonic kesal sambil menengok ke arahku, "Memang itu tujuanku mengajakmu ke sini..." lanjutnya lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Aku terkejut. Jadi tujuannya mengajakku ke sini untuk memutuskanku? Sesaat kemudian badannya sedikit terguncang ditambah dengan suara isakan. Diam-diam aku pergi meninggalkannya yang kini sedang menangis. Sesekali aku menengok ke arah belakang untuk melihat keadaannya. Rupanya, dia masih menangis dan aku melanjutkan langkahku untuk menyebrangi jalan.

Saat aku sedang menyebrang jalan, aku mendengar teriakan Sonic untuk menghindar tetapi tidak kuhiraukan dan suara klakson berkali-kali. Aku segera menengok ke arah kiriku, ternyata ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju di sampingku. Ketika aku tepat berada di depan mobil itu, tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongku.

"Amy, awas!"

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

_BRAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!_

Aku terdorong sampai ke trotoar jalan dan merasakan titik-titik air turun membasahi bumi. Rupanya hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku sempat melihat mobil itu pergi melaju dan darah yang mengalir ke arahku. Aku mencari sumber darah itu dan aku melihat... Sonic dengan posisi tiarap, sepertinya dia berusaha meraihku. Aku segera menghampirinya dan membalikkan posisinya. Darah bercucuran dari dahinya, aku segera menutup mulutku, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

Sesaat kemudian, air mataku mengalir. Dan tahu-tahu ada menghapus air mataku yang bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahiku.

"Jangan nangis, Amy... Aku baik-baik saja kok..."

Aku menengok, ternyata yang menghapus air mataku adalah Sonic dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Senyumnya menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat lemah.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa? Serius?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Serius, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Amy..." lanjutnya lirih sambil berusaha menyentuh dadaku tetapi gagal. Spontan aku langsung menempelkan tangannya ke dadaku.

"Kau mau bilang apa? Katakan saja!" tanyaku sambil terus memegang tangan Sonic di dadaku.

"Amy... jaga... hatiku ya..." jawabnya lirih. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu. Apakah ini artinya... aku dan dia... akan berpisah?

"Maksudmu..." kataku pelan.

"Mungkin..." katanya pelan. "Hidupku tak lama lagi akan berakhir..."

"JANGAN KATAKAN SEPERTI ITU DI DEPANKU, SONIC!" seruku sambil menangis. "Aku mohon, jangan katakan seperti itu di depanku..."

Dan tahu-tahu dia memegang kedua pipiku dan menghapus air mataku seraya berkata,

"Percayalah, aku takkan pergi tinggalkanmu... Sekalipun aku pergi meninggalkanmu, bintang di langit akan menemanimu... Percayalah..."

Aku terdiam. Tak lama kemudian Sonic mencium keningku dan memelukku dengan erat sambil berkata,

"I love you..."

Aku masih merasakan pelukan hangatnya dan sentuhan lembut yang mengusap kepalaku dan... lama kelamaan pelukannya mengendur dan aku tidak merasakan lagi sentuhan itu. Aku berusaha membangunkannya, mungkin dia sedang bercanda denganku.

Ketika aku mendekatkan telingaku ke dadanya... Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Berarti...

"TIDAK!"

Aku langsung menangis sambil memeluk badannya yang kini semakin lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Hujan turun semakin deras, sama seperti perasaanku saat ini...

* * *

><p>Kini aku berdiri di balkon kamarku, melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Seandainya Sonic masih berada di sini, mungkin aku bisa melihat bintang di langit bersamanya. Tetapi, sejak kejadian itu dia tidak pernah bangun. Dan sejak itu juga aku merasa kesepian, untung saja Cream mau menginap di rumahku, jadi aku tidak merasa sendirian.<p>

"Hmmm, kak Amy..." tiba-tiba Cream menghampiriku sambil memegang handphonenya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke arah Cream yang kini di sampingku.

"Barusan kak Tails nelpon, katanya keadaan kak Sonic semakin kritis..." jawab Cream.

"Maksudnya... ngedrop?" seruku setengah terkejut. Cream langsung mengangguk.

Aku langsung terdiam, aku kembali melihat bintang yang sepertinya semakin banyak. Air mataku mulai menggenang, siap untuk mengalir ke pipiku.

"Kak Amy kenapa? Kok nangis?" tanya Cream sambil melongok ke arahku. Aku yang menyadari kalau Cream melihatku langsung menghapus air mataku.

"Enggak kok, aku nggak apa-apa kok.." jawabku.

"Kakak kangen sama kak Sonic ya?"

"Eh?" Pipiku merah merona.

"Kak, kalau kakak kangen kenapa nggak pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Cream. Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sebenarnya..." kataku lirih. "Kami berdua baru putus..."

"MASA SIH KAK?" teriak Cream. "Kok bisa?"

"Orang ketiga." jawabku singkat.

"Orang ketiganya siapa kak?" tanya Cream penasaran.

"Nggak berani, ntar malah diceritain lagi..." jawabku pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa kak! Aku nggak bakal bocor kok! Tenang aja!" seru Cream. Aku langsung mendekatkan mulutku ke arah telinga Cream lalu membisikkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian Cream langsung terkejut.

"Kak... Shadow? Kok bisa kak?"

"Nggak tau, tapi ditambah sama salah paham sih. Makanya putus." lanjutku.

"Kak kalau gitu kakak minta maaf aja, bilang itu cuma salah paham.." saran Cream.

"Baiklah..." kataku. Tahu-tahu handphone Cream berbunyi.

"Ntar dulu ya kak, kak Tails nelpon lagi nih..." kata Cream sambil meninggalkanku. Kulihat Cream sedang serius berbicara dengan Tails melalui handphone, tak lama kemudian Cream langsung menghampiriku lagi dan menarik tanganku dengan panik.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanyaku panik.

"Cepetan kak, katanya kita disuruh ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" jawab Cream tak kalah paniknya. Kami segera keluar dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sonic POV=<strong>

Alat pemindai detak jantung yang ada di sampingku masih berbunyi, menandakan masih ada kehidupan di diriku. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut, takut kehilangan semua yang ada di hidupku, termasuk Amy. Aku sebenarnya bersyukur, Amy selamat dari tabrakan itu meskipun aku terpaksa mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkannya. Kesehatanku semakin menurun, mungkin karena aku kehilangan banyak darah akibat tabrakan itu dan syukurlah ada darah yang cocok denganku. Tapi hingga saat ini keadaanku tidak berubah. Aku berharap keajaiban datang untuk menyelamatkanku, semoga...

Samar-samar aku mendengar Tails yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang dan tahu-tahu ada yang membuka pintu kamarku. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas dan akhirnya berhenti di sampingku. Aku mulai merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalaku yang diperban dan samar-samar terdengar suara cewek menangis.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu tapi entah dimana aku mendengarnya. Itu... suara Amy!

"Kau tahu tidak, aku kesepian ketika kau tidak ada di sampingku... Meskipun bintang telah menghiburku tetapi aku tetap sendirian.. Kapan kau kembali menemaniku?" bisiknya lirih. Entah kenapa aku ingin bangun untuk memeluknya, tetapi rasanya susah melihat keadaanku sekarang..

"Masalah tentang hubunganku dengan Shadow, memang aku menyukainya tetapi aku hanya suka, nggak kurang nggak lebih. Aku masih sayang kamu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu apalagi untuk selamanya... Aku mohon, kau harus cepat sadar... Aku masih sayang kamu..."

Aku merasakan kecupan lembut di keningku, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhiku dan ketika suara pintu ditutup... aku langsung terbangun seperti mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Astaga..." bisikku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan ternyata sakit. Berarti...

"Eh ada apa?" tahu-tahu Tails membuka pintu kamarku dan melihatku sedang ngos-ngosan di tempat tidur. Kedua tanganku menopang diriku.

"Lho, kapan kau sadar?" tanya Knuckles yang juga ikut-ikutan mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke arah mereka.

"Justru aku yang tanya, kapan sadarnya?" jawab Knuckles.

"Nggak tau, terakhir Amy menciumku dan..." tiba-tiba aku terdiam. Itu keajaiban yang kutunggu...

"... Sonic, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tails ketika melihat perubahan ekspresiku. Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Aku jadi kangen sama Amy..." bisikku.

"Tenang ya, nanti kalau kau udah boleh pulang kita ketemu dia ya..." kata Tails sambil mengusap pundakku.

"Ba-baiklah..."

* * *

><p>Kini aku sedang berdiri di jembatan dekat danau, sambil melihat sunset. Angin sepoi-sepoi bulan Februari membuatku sedikit kedinginan, untung saja aku memakai jaket jadi bisa meminimalisir kedinginan yang kurasakan. Entah kenapa kalau aku melihat sunset aku jadi teringat peristiwa indah itu. Dan aku langsung teringat Amy, kenapa aku terpaksa memutuskan hubunganku dengannya.<p>

Dan ketika aku sedang merenung, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Aku tahu kok perasaanmu sekarang..."

Aku menengok ke arah belakangku, ternyata yang menepuk pundakku adalah Shadow yang kini di sampingku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau bingung ya, masalah hubunganmu dengan Amy..." jawab Shadow sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Yah, begitulah..." kataku sambil menyilakan kedua tanganku di pegangan jembatan itu.

"Kata anak-anak kalian berdua putus ya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Padahal sayang ya, udah 6 bulan... Kenapa harus putus sih..." kata Shadow.

"Sebenernya karena salah paham sih..." timpalku pelan sambil menghela napas.

"Termasuk orang ketiga kan?" tambah Shadow sambil menengok ke arahku. Aku langsung mengangguk.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua udah jadian ya?" tanyaku.

"Jadian sama siapa?" seru Shadow, sepertinya dia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Sama Amy. Kalau udah jadian longlast ya... Jaga dia, jangan sampai dia pergi..." jawabku enteng.

"Siapa yang jadian, aku nggak jadian kok..." sanggah Shadow.

"Terus?"

"Aku mana berani jadian sama cewek orang, apalagi pacar temanku..."

Aku terdiam. Sore ini terasa lebih sunyi, sama seperti suasana saat itu.

"Kalau perlu, cepat-cepat minta maaf sama Amy. Bilang kalau kau masih sayang sama dia..." kata Shadow.

"Kok tau, aku masih sayang sama dia?" tanyaku setengah terkejut.

"Seorang cowok nggak pernah bisa melepas pacarnya... Itu perlu waktu yang cukup lama..." jawabnya.

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya nggak bakal bisa..." kataku dengan nada sinis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shadow sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Entahlah, nggak mungkin dia bisa menerima permohonanku." jawabku.

"Nggak ada yang nggak mungkin, Sonic.. Kau harus tahu itu..." ujar Shadow sambil menyenderkan diri di pegangan jembatan itu. Aku tersentak, kata-katanya barusan membuatku yakin untuk meminta maaf kepada Amy.

"Gimana, nggak takut lagi buat minta maaf sama Amy?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." ujarnya sambil meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang kini penuh dengan bintang. Dan kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan jembatan itu...

* * *

><p><strong>=Amy POV=<strong>

Kini aku sedang melihat bintang di langit sambil menikmati teh. Ketika aku sedang menikmati teh, tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Rupanya ada pesan, nomornya tidak kuketahui dan karena penasaran aku pun membacanya.

_Besok ke jembatan dekat danau ya jam 5 sore, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu..._

Bingung, siapa yang mengirim pesan ini ke handphoneku? Rasanya aku tidak pernah memberikan nomor handphoneku kepada orang lain, tetapi kenapa orang itu tahu nomor handphoneku. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan itu besok...

* * *

><p>Besoknya, jam 5 kurang...<p>

"Gimana, udah siap belum buat ketemu?" tanya Cream sambil duduk di kursi belajarku.

"Yah, begitulah... Cuma aku masih takut, jangan-jangan yang kemarin mengirim pesan ke handphoneku itu penculik.." jawabku khawatir.

"Hus, jangan begitu lah.. Masa belum ketemu udah negative thinking sih?" kata Rogue menenangkanku.

"Kira-kira, siapa ya yang ingin ketemu sama kak Amy?" tanya Cream penasaran.

"Mungkin yang mau ketemu sama Amy itu Sonic..." jawab Rogue.

"Huaaaaaaa, nggak mungkin tauuu!" seruku.

"Kalau beneran yang mau ketemu sama kakak itu dia gimana?" tanya Cream.

"JANGAN SAMPAAAAAAI!" teriakku.

"Buruan pergi, nggak mau kan orang itu kelamaan nungguin kamu?" kata Rogue sambil mendorongku menuju pintu. Hah, ya sudahlah aku langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud...

* * *

><p>Jam 5 sore...<p>

Sesampainya di sana, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan kaki. Aku menunggu orang yang katanya ingin menemuiku sambil melihat sunset dari jembatan itu. Tahu-tahu ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Pelukan itu pernah kurasakan, tapi aku lupa kapan aku merasakannya.

"Siapa nih?" tanyaku.

"Orang yang mau ketemu sama kamu..." jawab orang yang memelukku dari belakang itu. "Katanya kau lagi kangen sama seseorang ya?"

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu, tetapi suara itu sedikit berbeda dengan suara yang kukenal itu.

"I-iya... Kok kamu tau?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu dariku, tetapi gagal karena pelukan itu terlalu erat.

"Nggak usah ditanya, katanya orang yang kau kangenin itu juga kangen padamu lho..."

"Masa sih? Sebenarnya, aku mau berbaikan dengannya.." kataku.

"Kenapa?" tanya orang itu sambil mengusap pelipisku.

"Sebenarnya kami ini habis putus, dan aku masih sayang dia..." jawabku.

"Kalau kayak gitu nggak usah gengsi, mending langsung bilang aja sama orang itu. Siapa tau orang itu sebenarnya masih sayang sama kamu juga..." saran orang itu.

"Kau benar, makasih ya atas sarannya. Oh ya, sebenarnya kau siapa sih sampai kau mau bertemu denganku?" kataku penasaran.

"Kau mau tau aku siapa?" tanya orang itu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Orang itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Sekarang, liat siapa yang ada di belakangmu..." kata orang itu. Aku segera berbalik ke belakang dan melihat... Sonic yang sedang tersenyum di depanku. Aku langsung memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Udah, jangan nangis lagi..." katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku lalu menghapus air mataku.

"Kok kau nggak keliatan sih akhir-akhir ini? Kemana aja emang?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan nginep di rumahnya Tails. Emang Tails nggak bilang ke kamu?" jawabnya sambil memelukku lagi dari belakang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bagus deh, soalnya aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak bilang kepadamu kalau aku menginap.." katanya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Terus, suaramu kenapa berubah kayak gitu?" tanyaku sambil memegangi pegangan jembatan itu.

"Ini efek samping dari nangis sambil teriak-teriak..." jawab Sonic sambil memegangi lehernya. "Berubah drastis kan?"

Aku tertawa, lalu aku menghelakan napas.

"Siapa suruh nangis sambil teriak-teriak..." kataku sambil mencubit lengannya sampai dia mengaduh kesakitan. "Ehmmm... Sonic.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku boleh ngomong sesuatu nggak sama kamu?"

"Boleh, emang mau ngomong apa?"

Aku terdiam. Tanganku mulai gemetar, degup jantungku terasa cepat. Pipiku mulai merah merona.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok..." kataku sambil tersipu.

"Ayolah, bilang aja... Nggak usah gengsi, kau ternyata nggak berubah dari dulu ya..." katanya sambil menghela napas. "Payah..."

"Siapa yang payah sih?" seruku sambil berusaha memukul lengannya. Tapi dia malah menghalangiku dengan menahan kepalaku sambil bersiul.

"Kau juga, nggak berubah dari dulu!" seruku.

"Nggak berubah dari mana?"

"Kau masih cuek kepadaku..."

Hening, aku langsung menutup mulutku. Sonic langsung menunduk sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan kemudian dia memberikan selembar kertas yang dilipat-lipat tanpa melihatku. Dengan alis mengerut, aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan isinya adalah...

_Amy, maaf ya yang waktu itu... Emang itu salahku karena aku terlalu cuek sama kamu dalam menjalani hubungan kita. Tapi ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, MAU NGGAK KITA BALIKAN?_

Aku terdiam sambil membaca kertas itu dan setelah menjauhi kertas yang menghalangi pandanganku, aku melihat Sonic sedang berdiri di depanku sambil memegang tanganku.

"Kau mau kan... kita balikan?"

Sesaat kemudian aku langsung memeluknya sambil menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia langsung menyentuh kepalaku lalu mengelusnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan nangis lagi... Malu tau..." Aku langsung menghapus air mataku yang terlanjur mengalir dari mataku.

"Gimana, kau mau nggak?" tanya Sonic sambil merangkulku.

"Ya!"

Sesaat kemudian dia langsung berteriak menghadap sisi jembatan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang dikepal,

"AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BALIKAN SAMA KAMU JUGA, AMY!"

"Ngapain kamu teriak-teriak, Sonic?" tanyaku sambil memegangi pegangan jembatan itu.

"Bahagia aja, akhirnya kau mau balikan sama aku..." jawabnya sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi nggak usah kayak gitu dong. Emang semua orang harus tau kalo kita balikan?" kataku.

"WOOOOOI, PAJAK JADIAN DOOOONG!"

Aku segera menengok ke arah belakang, ternyata yang barusan teriak adalah Tails dan Cream, sedangkan yang bersorak adalah Knuckles, Shadow dan Rogue. Aku cuma bisa bengong sambil melihat teman-temanku.

"Kata siapa nggak ada orang..." katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Jadi... Kamu ngajak mereka buat ngeliat kita?" tanyaku. Dia langsung mengangguk.

"Buat saksi, hehehehe..." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Sesaat kemudian...

"NGAPAIN NGAJAK ANAK-ANAK KE SINI! PAYAH KAU!" teriakku sambil mengejar Sonic yang berlari-lari menghindariku. Malam yang penuh bintang ini menjadi saksi bisu dimulainya kembali hubungan kami...

* * *

><p><strong>=Yaaaak, fan fictionnya selesai... *sfx. prok prok prok* Seharusnya selesainya cepet, tapi gara-gara sang author sering kehilangan idenya plus suka ditunda-tunda akhirnya lama deh selesainya! Udah ya, kita ketemu lagi di fan fiction gua yang selanjutnya, sayonaraaaa!=<strong>


End file.
